1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a terminal connected to a lamp for a liquid crystal display (LCD) device and a backlight assembly having the terminal. More particularly, the present invention relates to a terminal connected to a lamp for an LCD device, which may have a bent portion to prevent separation of the lamp and a backlight assembly having the terminal.
2. Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display (LCD) device displays an image using arrangement variation of liquid crystals in response to an electric field applied thereto. The liquid crystal is interposed between two glass substrates, and a voltage is applied to a transparent electrode, so that the arrangement of the liquid crystal, thereby changing light transmittance of the liquid crystal. The image may be displayed using transmission or reflection of light. The LCD device has various characteristics such as thin thickness, low power consumption, etc.
The LCD device is a non-emissive type display device that does not generate light so that a light source may be required for the LCD device. The LCD device may be a reflective type LCD device that displays ambient light as the light source. However, when the ambient light is used for the light source, the image may be dependent on the environment of the LCD device. Thus, the LCD device includes various independent light sources.
The independent light sources include an electro luminescence (EL) element, a light emitting diode (LED), a cold cathode fluorescent lamp (CCFL), a hot cathode fluorescent lamp (HCFL), etc. The CCFL has various characteristics such as long lifetime, low power consumption, thin thickness, etc.
The CCFL is electrically connected to a wire through an electrode to receive electric power. The wire is connected to the electrode through a terminal having metal.
A thin metal plate is cut and bent to form the terminal including a receiving member for receiving the electrode of the fluorescent lamp and a connecting member that holds the electrode to be connected to the electrode.
However, when the metal plate is bent to form the terminal, the receiving member having a rectangular bent portion may be outwardly bent so that the electrode may be separated from the receiving member. However, the terminal needs to contact the wire and the electrode solidly and firmly to deliver the electric power to the electrode stably and prevent defects such as a spark splash caused by unstable contact between the terminal and the electrode.